There is an imaging apparatus such as a video camera or a still camera to which apparatus an image blur correction apparatus to correct an image blur of an imaged image which blur is caused by a camera shake or the like during imaging.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a lens unit including a lens and an imaging element is rotatable relative to outer chassis in a first direction which is an axial rotation direction of a first fulcrum shaft orthogonal to an optical axis of the lens. Furthermore, the lens unit is rotatable in a second direction which is an axial rotation direction of a second fulcrum shaft orthogonal to the optical axis and the first fulcrum shaft. The lens unit is rotated in a yawing direction with the first fulcrum shaft as a fulcrum point and is rotated in a pitching direction with the second fulcrum shaft as a fulcrum point, and thus, correction of an image blur is performed. Also, in Patent Document 1, two drive motors (flat motor) each of which includes a plurality of coil parts, a magnet, and a yoke are used as drive units to rotate the lens unit in the yawing direction and in the pitching direction.